


Boarding School Daydream Headcanons

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: BSD [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Vikings, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Some Headcanons of the BSD series!





	Boarding School Daydream Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Drug and alcohol use mentioned, mentions of weapons, fluff

The brothers only room with each other. Ubbe with Sigurd and Ivar with Hvitserk. Originally Sigurd and Ivar roomed together, but after two weeks of them being at each other’s throats, Ubbe separated them and had Hvitserk and Sigurd switch dorms.

  
They are all involved in some sort of extracurricular. Hvitserk in football (soccer technically I guess I’m not sure lol). Ivar is in chess and debate. Sigurd is in music. And Ubbe is a teacher’s assistant.

  
All of the boys gave you something to defend yourself with or use to harm/kill someone. Ubbe gave you police grade mace. Ivar gave you a dagger that has all of their initials carved into the handle. Sigurd gave you a special knife that’s disguised as a keychain. Hvitserk gave you a vial of fast acting poison (cyanide and arsenic).

  
The boys taught you how to drink and smoke properly. Hvitserk and Sigurd taught you how to smoke a cigarette and weed correctly (and any other drug). And Ivar taught you how to hold your liquor. All while Ubbe made sure none of you overdid it.

Ubbe is always attempting to keep his brothers in line (obviously it doesn’t work). Though enjoys the trouble on occasion as well.

  
Not a huge fan of hard drugs, mainly just smokes and drinks. He’s a solid beer guy (and not the cheap kind).Only ever goes to the big loud parties for you and/or his brothers. It amuses him to watch you all, and he’s usually the most sober of you all.

Tries to be “peaceful”, AKA keep his brothers from killing too many people, knowing there’s other ways to go about it all. But when it comes down to you, all bets are off. It’s a little cute almost.

  
Massive cuddler and hugger, and very good at it. Is commonly seen with his arms wrapped around you with your back to his chest. His warmth and the familiar scent of pen ink, rain, and something woodsy and warm surrounding you.

Hvitserk is one of the brother’s that gets into the most trouble (though obviously never punished). He loves getting a rise out of teachers and the stuffy, stuck up kids at school.

  
Huge party guy, main distrubuter of all the alcohol and drugs that circle the school, and doesn’t have an issue consuming either. Usually seen smoking with Ivar between classes.

  
Absolute beserker on the football team, he’s the best player and team captain. He gave you one of his jerseys and says you’re his lucky charm.

  
Loves PDA, has no issue with tugging you into his lap or kissing you in front of everyone, he does it hourly practically. Passion filled, slightly sloppy kisses passed between the two of you by the lockers before and after class.

Sigurd is constantly playing or listening to music (something that annoys Ivar to no end). Has written multiple songs about/for you. He enjoys singing them or playing them for you while you cuddle together on the couch or bed.

  
Not picky on alcohol, but more into drugs, mainly weed.

  
Is smart but doesn’t enjoy paying attention in class, is commonly doodling or writing lyrics. He does this more often now too since you’ll tutor him (wink wink).

  
Literally sleeps like the dead after partying or staying up to write songs. The only ones that can get him up and awake are you and Ubbe. Ivar woke him up once by dumping water on him and it didn’t end well.

Ivar is incredibly intelligent and there’s very few things academically that stump him. Master at chess, no ones beaten him.

  
Enjoys PDA, likes pulling you into his lap and nuzzling your neck or hair. Deep, drawn out kisses in between classes, the dregs of last nights alcohol or this mornings cigarettes still lingering on each other’s lips and tongues.

  
Holds his alcohol the best out of the four boys, 100% a heavy weight and it’s practically impossible to get him actually drunk.

  
Not a morning person, very grumpy and has to have at least three cups of coffee and maybe a cigarette to wake him up. Cuddles and kisses help, he swears. 


End file.
